Túneles
by Nocturnals
Summary: Su pecado era estar inconforme, insatisfecho, aburridos y tristes. Y su condena estar vacíos, en un mundo de llenura basado en sensaciones y fútiles sentimientos superfluos que no merecían llamarse como tales. Estaba hundido en su propio túnel, viéndolo desde dentro de un camino penumbroso, a través de una ventana en su hueco./ "Diciembre, mes de parejas crack"


**Túneles**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío._

* * *

**Diciembre, mes de parejas crack.**

* * *

En algún momento de su vida Kiba perdió su interés real por el mundo, por sí mismo y por todo lo que le rodeaba. Un momento de la más confusa y al mismo tiempo plena insatisfacción para con el mundo, y eso lo incluía. Con sus veintidós años podía sentarse en la hierba horas enteras y no sentir nada, nada más que aburrimiento.

Estaba vacío, hueco. Un shinobi debía poder saturar los sentimientos, pero él incluso había dejado de lado las sensaciones.

¿Hacia cuanto que no reía sin sentir, al segundo siguiente, pesadez y molestia? Mirándolo todo como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo, como si de repente fuera un ente externo a cualquier situación. Fastidiado de la monotonía y frustrado por su propia resignación a ella. Subordinado a un mundo que actuaba de forma permanente sin consultar, sin que él pudiera realizar algún cambio.

Todo tan carente de sentido.

Sentado en una colina cercana a su aldea, con las armas dispersas y su mente alejada de su cuerpo, no podía evitar preguntarse en cuál momento se había vuelto tan disconforme con todo y sí mismo. Tan injusto, tan juicioso, tan opaco.

Todo parecía recubierto por una pantalla casi transparente, donde por razones incomprensibles analizaba todo. Quién diría que él, normalmente impetuoso e impulsivo, encontraría tristeza en esa paz.

No, no era paz. Era tedio.

¿Por qué motivo estaba tan ido, tan lejano de su propia vida? ¿Cuándo se había transformado en ese ser tan distinto de su rol original? ¿Se había subdivido en dos Kiba?

No, no lo había hecho. Porque fingía estar normal frente a los demás, cuando en realidad había olvidado cómo era en él pasado, sus actitudes, su naturaleza, su esencia. Ya no podía reconocerse en esa cascara tan inocua que era. Solo respiraba, vivía y trabajaba por costumbre. Y estaba allí sólo para alejarse de la farsa de seguir siendo "él mismo".

Se veía tan lejano como si su pasado fueran recuerdos de otra persona, como si el joven de antes fuera un sobrino, un amigo.

¿Cuándo se había decepcionado tanto de las personas? ¿En qué pensamiento tiró sus concepciones por la borda?

— ¿Hasta cuándo pretendes fingir normalidad?

Hanabi lo miró desde su posición, dos metros delante, con los brazos cruzados sobre su regazo. Él no le respondió, emitió una breve sonrisa cansina y se encogió de hombros.

La joven se sentó a su lado, sin una palabra de por medio y deslizo su mano en una neutral caricia por el rostro de Kiba. Sus pómulos fuertes y su mandíbula cuadrada. Un gesto tan simple en el cual habían más sensaciones y pensamientos para transmitir de los que las palabras podían expresar.

Así que ella lo obliga a mirarla y niega con la cabeza, dejando de lado cualquier comentario que planease hacer. Solo se queda allí, con él, mientras muere el atardecer.

Ambos están opacos, muertos dentro de sus carcasas superfluas. Pero, dentro de ellos, en donde dos vacios no hacían un medio lleno, recuperaban un poco de sus nuevos seres. Porque aquellos niños llenos de ilusiones se perdieron, y debían reinventarse por sobre sus huecos y rendijas.

Porque estaban tan heridos, tan lastimados, tan sucios de imperfecciones que no merecían iniciar de nuevo, ni que los colores e ilusiones volvieran a ellos. Solo podían dar un suave gesto, lleno de significado, y asumir que el mundo no era lo que ellos pensaban que seria.

Madurar era triste, y vivir era doloroso.

Quizá estar vacios era su defensa a la realidad, porque el vacio no duele y no lastima. Es mucho más lógico ser una pieza incompleta junto con otra, y ser dispares en conjunto. Que fingir pertenecer a un rompecabezas cuyo sentido nunca fue visible, porque dentro de uno se sabe que nunca lo tuvo, y conformarse.

Su pecado era estar inconforme, insatisfecho, aburridos y tristes. Y su condena estar vacios, en un mundo de llenura basado en sensaciones y fútiles sentimientos superfluos que no merecían llamarse como tales.

¿Eran pareja? Ellos mismos no lo sabían, lo más probable era que no lo fueran. No eran un par, eran piezas extraviadas en el suelo debajo del tablero de juego. No pertenecían al grupo, ni a ellos mismos.

No, solo se entendían en su oscuridad y su rebeldía estúpida.

Estaban hundidos en sus propios túneles, viéndolo desde dentro de un camino penumbroso, a través de una ventana en sus huecos. Separados y unidos, allegados y distantes.

Incomprensibles para quienes nunca en sus vidas han cuestionado sus propias existencias. Y, en algún momento, solo se han dedicado a respirar y ver, sin mirar, el mundo en su triste andar sin sentido.

* * *

Realmente esto es lo que me pasa a mí ahora mismo. Vacía, hueca y aburrida. Así me siento. Tan… fuera de mí, o lo que sea que haya sido antes de ser lo que soy ahora. No lo sé, no me entiendo ni a mí misma, así que no pretendo que me entiendan.

No sé si estara bien subir esto, porque es demasiado parte de mí. Pero por alguna razón ilógica quiero hacerlo. Mostrar un poquito más de mí, de lo que incluso muestro a quienes comparte mi vida diaria.

No entiendo la vida en sí, y quizá me muera sin entenderla. Maduro o envejezco, a saber uno.

Bueno, ya, mucho sentimentalismo, esto va para "Diciembre, mes de parejas crack" Por un diciembre distinto, únanse si lo desean.

Esto: ". Hundido en su propio túnel, viéndolo desde dentro de un camino penumbroso, a través de una ventana en su hueco." Me inspire del libro "El túnel" de Sabato. Por favor, léanlo. Es… distinto. Lo aseguro. Un beso a todos.


End file.
